Inconfesable
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Oliver le había querido, y tras verlo morir lo había buscado hasta encontrarlo. pero encontrarlo no era una venia a un destino juntos... ¿o sí? Parejas: Oliver Queen/Damian Wayne - Jason Todd/Damian Wayne (en ambos casos es insinuación)
1. Chapter 1

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"Parte 1/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver Queen observo el rostro que le mostraba al mundo: el rostro de un hombre atractivo en el mejor momento de su vida, de no más de cuarenta y cinco años. Sin embargo hasta él tenía que admitir que no era más real que las fotografías amarillentas e imprecisas de las últimas páginas de cualquier álbum familiar. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Puede que un día sí hubiera sido su rostro, un par de siglos en el pasado. Pero si en verdad era así, ahora no había manera de demostrarlo. Y si no lo era, no quedaba nadie que pudiera acusarle o preguntarle como lo había conseguido./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En cualquier caso los años no han pasado en vano para él, sus ojos lucen cada día más amargos, más llenos de melancolía y dolor... oh, dolor, un dolor tan profundo y tan terrible como el veneno que se derrama de los colmillos de una serpiente cuando se desliza por su infortunada víctima. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A lo lejos puede adivinarse el tono santo de las campanas de la vieja catedral, y su mente se embriaga de recuerdos de otros tiempos, un recuerdo que se ha amargado con los años, un recuerdo de años en el pasado, un siglo, dos... tres que han pasado desde entonces. br /Cuando él, Oliver Queen, era un hombre diferente, alegre... el dolor de cabeza favorito de su vieja madre. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tenía 44 años cuando lo conoció y era la cosa más bonita que él había visto alguna vez, con su negro cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus ojos de jade viéndole desde lo profundo de la noche. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver estaba muriendo cuando lo vio por primera vez, una bala le había atravesado a traición el abdomen en medio de la noche y nadie había acudido a sus gritos de auxilio, quizá el hado se apiado de él cuando el muchacho se le acerco./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Un rayo se formó en el cielo, por encima de sus cabezas, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, recordaba haber quedado prendado de su mirada, la muerte al lado de unos ojos semejantes valía la pena./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"O eso había pensado. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""¿Quieres vivir?"/span/strong había preguntado el adolescente, con una voz parecida a la plata, al agua, al amor y al veneno strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""pídemelo... y te salvare"/span/strong con sus labios cerca suyo había sido capa de aspirar el aire que escapaba de su boca, un aire helado./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Por extraño que sonara, se había encantado con él desde aquel momento, aunque con la primera mirada supo también que no era humano como él./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damian Al Ghul venía de Oriente, de las arenas del desierto y conocía la caricia de sus oasis lo mismo que las crueldades de sus noches. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Era un hijo de la noche, un vampyr, un condenado... un monstruo que se alimentaba de la sangre de los vivos para así poder comprar una existencia maldita, en las noches./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y había llegado a la vida de Oliver por simple y llana crueldad, curioso de ver como asumiría este una existencia comprada a un ser como él... pero Oliver se había enamorado de él, le había acariciado las mejillas de hielo y bésalo sus labios de escarcha con afecto imperecedero./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lo había adorado./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Idolatrado el piso que el hijo de la noche pisaba. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hasta que Damian se fue... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hasta que pereció bajo las estacas crueles de los cazadores que le pusieron fin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fin cuando al fin Oliver logró besar sus labios sin ser rechazado, fin cuando sus brazos dieron el abrazo que Oliver había anhelado. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fin... cuando al fin había logrado ser amado. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fin... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y allí estaba... allí, solo... asumiendo la inmortalidad, esperando el día en que la mano piadosa de algún hombre de fe lo destruyera./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fijo sus orbes azules en el rostro de Bruce Wayne, que cruzaba las puertas de su mansión, lo recordó apenas, pues se había acercado a él por el parecido que había visto en algunos de sus rasgos con los de su antiguo amante, con los de su maestro. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Aquel día no venía solo, lo acompañaban las bellezas que eran sus hijos, a los tres mayores los había conocido, cada uno dueño de una sangre más dulce que el anterior.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fijo, curioso la vista en el último, en el que no conocía, recién llegado del internado donde pasaba casi todo el año. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"De ser mortal se habría desmayado./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ojos de jade./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Piel morena./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Cabellos del color del ébano./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y aire a fríos desiertos. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"El adolescente elevo la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos en los suyos y Oliver inclino leve la cabeza./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fue el principio del fin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"Parte 2/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Los labios que besan los labios de Damian no son de escarcha/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"No son de hielo ni pertenecen a los inviernos eternos, son suaves y acariciantes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hace un esfuerzo importante para no alejar al hombre de sí, sintiendo sobre sus hombros su caricia, una calidez artificial sobre su cuello y el aliento frio contra sus labios./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le da vergüenza, hiere lo profundo de su orgullo, confesar que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo corresponder el beso, que no sabe bien como mover los labios o si debe hacer algún movimiento aparte, siente ganas de abrazar a Oliver, enredar su cuerpo con el suyo.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Se sostiene de sus hombros cuando siente que la fuerza lo abandona, y es absurdo... porque a él la fuerza nunca le ha abandonado./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hasta ese momento./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Al abrir los ojos, que había cerrado en algún momento del beso, se topa con el rostro del aristócrata norteamericano muy cerca del suyo y no sabe muy bien que decir.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Se regaña a sí mismo, sabe que lo ha rechazado un millón de veces, que le ha dicho que el amor no es para seres como ellos, pero Oliver es insistente... terriblemente insistente y teme, a su pesar, que ha terminado por ceder un poco./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Está a punto de decirle algo, algo importante, susurrar un suave "habibi" cuando el primer grito corta el aire de la noche y se separa veloz de su amante volviéndose a donde el ruido viene. /spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Normalmente no le importarían esos gritos, pues de general son gente desesperada que va de uno en uno, o de tres, o cinco máximo, gente a la que puede acabar con un gesto.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pero esta vez no es así... a lo lejos ve luces rojas romper la fría nocturnidad y adivina la turba embravecida por el reverendo Todd.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-¿Damian?/strong –Oliver a su lado ya tiene el sable bien agarrado en una mano, morirá defendiéndolo, lo sabe... basta ver sus maravillosos ojos enfermos de amor cada vez que le mira para saber que Oliver moriría por él sin dudarlo./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dos décadas en el pasado no habría dudado en sacrificarlo para mantener su inmortalidad. /spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ahora, sin embargo, no puede pensar en esa posibilidad./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Debemos irnos/strong –susurra, aun sabiendo que dos dejaran más huellas que uno solo, si fuera solo podría perder a Todd, este se cebaría con Oliver, odia un poco más a Jason Todd y su fe, la misma que le ha protegido de todos sus ataques –strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Debemos irnos ahora, ordena a los sirvientes que bloqueen a los aldeanos cuanto puedan, yo tomare el oro para le camino, ahora ve... amor mio, ve. /strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dice las palabras en un momento de angustia, un mal presentimiento le dice que será la primera y última vez que susurre esas palabras. /spanbr /Damian Wayne despertó con un sobresalto, demasiado aterrado para moverse, sintiendo aun sobre su frente la mirada de unos ojos que no existían, repasando la memoria de su cuerpo la caricia vacía de alguien que ya no estaba a su lado./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La inquietante imagen no era del todo ajena a la realidad y si lo era, había conseguido engañar a su mente el tiempo suficiente para que no importara si era verdad o no, llevaba seis meses sin poder dormir como Dios manda. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sentía y pensaba, muy a pesar de sí mismo, que alguien lo visitaba, el mismo alguien que había provocado aquellas pesadillas... que no eran del todo pesadillas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Soñar con Oliver Queen, el socio de su padre, era algo maravilloso... y tétrico... hay algo en el hombre que le llama, que le seduce y que lo intimida al mismo tiempo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Con un escalofrío, expulsó la sospecha de sus pensamientos mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba entre las sábanas arrugadas, que aún conservaban el inconfundible contorno de su forma, una forma delgada y aun sin desarrollar del todo... tenía apenas catorce años./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Se estremeció a causa del aire de la mañana y sus ojos viajaron hasta las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón de su habitación, sus dedos se enredaron en la bata de algodón que se posaba cómoda a un lado de su cama hasta atraerla contra sí y cubrir con ella su cuerpo enfundado en el pijama de color gris./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Al acercarse a las puertas descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Estaban abiertas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Abiertas, cuando él estaba seguro de haberlas cerrado la noche pasada. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Contuvo las ganas de gritar, de gemir o de correr con su padre o con sus hermanos –adoptivos ellos- sabía que no le creerían. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Todd y Drake serían crueles como espadas toledanas, afilados sus comentarios de que decía eso por llamar la atención. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Grayson le defendería y juraría que le creía, pero al final Damian vería en sus ojos solo la preocupación por su estado mental. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Las cámaras no habían captado nada. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sus dedos arrugaron la seda de las cortinas con furia y miro al frente, al otro lado del vidrio, la mañana brillaba pálida y fría sobre los jardines de la mansión... soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fue entonces que sintió el dolor frio en su cuello. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Como un pinchazo.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"Parte 3/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver Queen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damian solo tiene que pronunciar su nombre para sentir que tiene al hombre respirando sobre su hombro, porque jura, por lo más sagrado que tiene (que es él mismo) que no lo sintió detrás suyo antes de nombrarlo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-¿Aburrido?/strong –pregunta el rubio, y Damian se vuelve a verle, frías sus orbes y estoica su expresión, cuando ve de frente el rostro del hombre que lleva soñando de forma intermitente desde seis meses en el pasado. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lo ve y siente su corazón saltar en el interior de su pecho, ver para arriba hasta las profundidad amable y triste de aquellos ojos azules de los que el dueño de la casa es dueño./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-No/strong –contesta controlando el tono de su voz para que esta no le traicione, no entiende porque al verlo le entran tantas emociones, la verdad es que no lo conoce porque no es posible que el hombre de sus sueños sea el mismo que tiene en frente, se lleva una mano al cuello allí donde el dolor del pinchazo que lleva sintiendo desde la mañana le duele strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–solo quería... tomar aire./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /Su mirada es comprensiva, su sonrisa amable se ensancha un poco más como si supiera una cosa que él no, y no va a negar que le molesta ver esa expresión./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-¿quieres que ordene a alguien traerte algo? Sería una pena que te sintieras mal en mi fiesta.../strong -comenta, pensativo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Por favor/strong –debe hacer un esfuerzo para que su tono no se vuelva seco y maleducado, su padre le ha advertido que se muestre educado y realmente ya ha tentado demasiado su suerte con su padre en los últimos meses –strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"No es del todo cierto, el cuello le duele como el infierno, y se siente mareado hasta decir basta, pero no va a demostrarlo, lo mejor que puede hacer es ir con su padre o mejor, con Richard y decirle que quiere irse temprano, su hermano comprenderá. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"El mundo frente a sus ojos se difumina un segundo, y cuando parpadea tiene a Queen a centímetros de su rostro, inclinándose cortes como un padre, como un amigo, llama a su voluntad para que no le tiemblen los labios./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fracasa y baja la mirada./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Puede sentir a Oliver sobre suyo.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Puede escuchar en su mente otras palabras que no se dicen en voz alta. br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No te preocupes por mi" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Pero quiero hacerlo"/span Oliver viéndole una noche en la ópera, a su lado, de fondo una voz como agua clara cantando sobre aves bailando sobre una fuente./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver le mira como le han mirado otros hombres antes, le mira con amor imposible, pero es al primero al que ha trasformado el algo semejante a él... un monstruo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y sin embargo Oliver es... más humano de los que él será jamás. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Incluso vivo Damian era una piedra, las lágrimas no lograban conmoverlo, las sonrisas no le endulzaban el corazón, el amor no era una aspiración y la sangre en cambio teñía las ventanas de la fortaleza que era su hogar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Damián"/span Oliver le vuelve a hablar, llamándole a su atención span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Escúchame Damián, por favor... te amo, te amare incluso mil años después de esto"/span si no fuera por la fuerza impresa se reiría de él, es más viejo aunque luzca más joven span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""no me alejes de tú lado"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sabe que tiene que alejarlo, dos vampiros caminando juntos... llamarían la atención, además... no lo creo para llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo, Damian abandono a su conversor a la primera oportunidad... incapaz de quedarse a su lado, deseoso de sus propios dominios y poder. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver es diferente.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En muchos sentidos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lo mirá, listo para ordenarle abandonarle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y entonces, cuando ve sus ojos llenos de amor.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le falta valor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Es egoísta, anhela ese sentimiento para sí, hundirse en él... en su calidez, la calidez que no ha conocido nunca y que Oliver le ofrece a cambio de nada.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Hay un lugar, en un acantilado, cerca a una aldea... pretendo ir allí –/span/strongcomenta... y es que es verdad, tiene un castillo cerca de un acantilado... comida cerca y alejado de los mortales crédulos... allí deberían estar a salvo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Deberían... br /Podría ser un sueño, podría ser que simplemente haya perdido la razón, pero cuando abre los ojos esta en cama y hay un doctor frente suyo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y puede distinguir una única palabra./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"u"Anemia"/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Parpadea.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-¿Richard?/strong –llama, sin querer, buscando algo que le diga que pasa, pasa menos de un segundo hasta que Richard se inclina hasta él, esta pálido, mortalmente asustado por lo que ve en su cara... le toma la mano temblorosa y le sonríe apenas.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le sonríe y dice que todo está bien, pero ¿cómo puede estar bien si Richard parece listo para correr al baño más cercano a echar a llorar?/p  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Parte 4/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason sabía que Richard no había parado de lamentarse desde que el chico había enfermado, lloraba en las esquinas cuando creía que nadie le veía, o por las noches cuando nadie debía escuchar a hurtadillas en su puerta./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"No le faltaban razones, Jason sabía que Richard adoraba a Damian, no era un cariño de hermanos sino algo más profundo y verdadero, algo que arrebataba el alma sin esfuerzo, Richard había querido al infante desde que llegara a la casa siendo un niño, muerta su madre solo Bruce podía hacerse cargo de él y cuando su hijo mayor, había visto al infante./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Había sido amor a primera vista./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Probablemente la razón de que al final Bruce enviara al niño lejos cuando cumplió la edad adecuada para el internado, no era difícil después de todo leer en los ojos de Bruce, ese anhelo inconcluso que se le dibujaba en la mirada cuando veía a Dick… celos de un niño, de un crio que nunca entendería de verdad que pasaba en aquella casa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bruce sentía celos de Damian, de su propio hijo a causa de lo que causaba en Dick, su mirada se llenaba de cariño cuando Damian aparecía y vaya uno a saber cuánto habría crecido el sentimiento de haberles permitido vivir juntos desde el principio hasta el final./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En aquellos instantes empero, no importaba lo que Bruce sintiera, lo que Damian sentía ni tan siquiera lo que Dick sentía por el segundo… lo que importaba era que el chico moría sin poder hacer nada./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y era eso último lo que Jason no podía entender, no era como si Bruce estuviera asesinando a su propio hijo, había pagado los mejores médicos y clínica que el dinero podía comprar y pagar en Gotham, y sin embargo ningún tratamiento hacía nada./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dos semanas después de que Damian se desmayara en la fiesta de Oliver Queen, el chico había caído en sopor y ya ni tan siquiera despertaba./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Era como si con cada nueva noche la vida se le arrebatara sin remedio ni esperanzas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sin pesar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sin querer acaricio la mejilla del adolescente con algo parecido a la ternura, la misma ternura que Richard debía de haber derrochado en otros momentos en aquella habitación, sintió su piel lisa bajo sus dedos e inclinándose se preguntó porque ocurría aquello./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dick lloraba en el baño de aquel piso de la clínica, Bruce estaba desaparecido y Timothy se leía al derecho y al revés las posibilidades de enfriamiento no-letal del cuerpo y que posibilidades tenía el hijo biológico de Bruce./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Se sentó al lado de la cama, le había prometido a Dick que no dejaría solo a Damian por ningún motivo, presiono sus labios contra las manos frías del chico sin saber bien porque, quizá quería dotarlo de un poco de calor, pues el más joven estaba helado, fijo sus ojos en la pantalla del monitor para asegurarse de que seguía vivo y así era./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y entonces el sopor le vino encima./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jason Todd no era un sacerdote común, siendo más joven, cuando tenía quince años había sido seducido por una mujer de ojos verdes y piel morena./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ella le había comprado y arrebatado de los brazos de su madre tiempo después, encantada con su "fuerza" y su sangre, con su atractivo rostro y su juventud evidente./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Se llamaba Talía y era como una noche de enero, fría pero llena de promesas./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Se había enamorado de ella, y ella lo había llevado a conocer todos los placeres dignos de este mundo, le había besado los fríos labios en las noches y por las mañanas él aprendió todo lo necesario para ser adecuada su compañía para ella./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"La había adorado, besado el suelo que ella pisaba y extendido los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando ella se inclinaba hacía él, él solo cerraba los ojos y esperaba el pinchazo de dolor que sentiría cuando la mujer le hundiera los colmillos en la piel y la carne hasta llegar a la vena./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pero un día vio la luz, cumplía diecisiete años cuando ingreso a la iglesia del pueblo listo para robar un relicario sagrado de la misma, era su prueba, Talía le había prometido que si le llevaba el objeto… el probaría su valía./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nunca le entrego el relicario./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos vio la luz… entendió el peligro de su existencia… entendió que debía destruirla… a ella y todos los de su clase./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Los años pasaron y se hizo sacerdote…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Y un día llego a un pueblo, un pueblo atemorizado por una criatura hecha de nieve y de arena…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Damian Al Ghul, igual que Talia Al Ghul…./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Y ataco…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Y pereció bajo las garras, no de Damian, a él le hundió una estaca en el pecho y le corto el cuello de un tajo logrando convertirlo en cenizas… no… pereció una noche en su habitación, con miles de flechas ardiendo en fuego griego hundiéndose en su echo vivo, bajo la mirada vacia de piedad del rubio amante de Al Ghul./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damian y Jason abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Los ojos de Damian eran piezas gemelas apenas despiertas, los ojos de Jason vivos luceros llenos de conocimiento./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Todd/strong –llamo el adolescente, con la voz siendo apenas un hilo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Calma/strong –dijo Jason en cambio, como quien acaba de ver rebelada una gran verdad –Sé que ocurre –confeso, pues la revelación que le había abierto los ojos era más fuerte que un sueño./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-¿Todd?/strong –pregunto, de vuelta el más joven y Jason lo miro, sus manos fueron hasta el cuello del chico y reviso, ni una marca… pero no era necesaria, hizo más y reviso otra cosa, el pulso, bajo muy bajo…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Un pensamiento vació le cruzo la mente… la existencia de Oliver Queen. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /-strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"No morirás/strong –prometió strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–sé que hacer. /strongbr /./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_4_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Este es, en principio, una de mis entradas favoritas, mi amor por Bruce Wayne como padre de Damian es minimo, y tiendo a tomarme libertades con sus emociones, pero son humanos y puedo aprovecharlo con las letras, se que es un occ increible, perdón por la /En cuanto a Jason, el papel de heroe rescatando a la belleza me gusta para él, lo siento mucho./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Damián moría, con el rostro muy cerca del cuello del adolescente Oliver pudo adivinar de claro y evidente que no le quedaba más de un día como mucho.

Acarició su mejilla blanca y sus labios pálidos como la cera, no se atrevió a más en aquel momento, sus ojos fueron cuidadosos a la puerta, allí por donde en algún momento pasaría la enfermera a asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

Volvió a ver de vuelta el rostro de Damián, pálido como la muerte, anhelaba acariciar sus mejillas hasta el amanecer, besas sus labios y decirle en voz alterada llena de aquellos profundos haberes de los afectos que son humanos y eternos por ser reales, deseaba hacerlo, convertirlo en algo semejante a lo que él era, quedarse con él...

Al inicio Damián le resistiría, el infierno lo sabía, le maldeciría... pero con el tiempo... solo, incapaz de volver a los brazos de su familia tendría que quedarse con él... con el tiempo Oliver lograría que Damian volviese a amarlo, pues evidente era que sentía algún tipo de atracción por él.

Empero... aun no era el momento, le faltaba valor.

Cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de levantarse del banco al lado de la cama de Damian, y fue hasta la puerta hasta tomar el pomo de cobre; el frio del metal, suave como el hielo ascendió por todo su brazo y se extendió como una oleada vengativa y venenosa... estuvo a punto de retirar el brazo solo para descubrir que no podía, el veneno subía por toda la extensión de su extremidad como una llamarada de ira, venía lento y acerado... lo reconoció sin posibilidad de error, lo había sentido en el pasado un par de veces...

**-Todd** –rugió con furia malhadada y fijó sus ojos al frente...

Había hundido en el pecho despellejado del sacerdote, flechas ardiendo en fuego griego, tras alimentarlo de su sangre, sangre que le había hecho sobrevivir a las primeras horas de la implacable venganza del vampiro.

Estaba muerto y lo sabía... pero si Damián había vuelto... ¿porque no el sacerdote?

Sus labios musitaron un apresurado voto a los volátiles y vengativos espíritus que solían vigilar esa clase de umbrales, una promesa de libaciones de sangre fresca derramada sobre el dintel a cambio de su protección, el mismo que Damián le había enseñado casi en sus inicios. Contó hasta tres con algo parecido al temor martilleándole los costados de la cabeza, y apretando el metal con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, tiró.

La puerta de abrió de par en par.

Hubo una súbita bocanada de aire y un crepitar chocante, como un latigazo, Oliver sintió toda la fuerza del golpe sobre la vértebra exacta que unía cuello y espalda, cayó de bruces sobre el suelo de baldosas donde su cabeza rebotó con un tono hueco, casi musical.

A continuación, una fuerza desconocida lo recogió del suelo como si fuera una hoja seca y lo arrojó dando tumbos en dirección al corredor, tumbos después su cuerpo fue a detenerse, bruscamente y en una postura antinatural, contra el muro. La oscuridad del olvido se cernió sobre él como una bandada de negras aves de presa.

La sorpresa, lo mismo que la ira trataron de hacerse con el control de sus acciones, pero no era tonto, tenía siglos huyendo de cazadores, a los que más temprano que tarde había asesinado y enviado a responder por sus acciones ante Osiris, dios de los muertos.

Por otro lado temía por Damián, Todd era un maldito fanático ¿Qué le aseguraba que no deseaba destruir a Damián, que aún no dejaba de ser humano?

El antaño sacerdote llegaría pronto, muy pronto y él debía actuar.

Utilizó su sangre para curar sus lastimados cuello y cabeza y trató de alejar de sí las oscuras y sofocantes alas agitando las manos, ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido Todd, si era él, llamar tantos espíritus? Con tiento buscó a su alrededor algo, cualquier cosa con la que espantarlas.  
Entonces, en medio de la presión de las sofocantes alas y las crueles garras, sus manos se cerraron sobre algo sólido, no supo bien que ni le importo tampoco, lo blandió frente a las aves, desesperadamente, con ambas manos, llamando las fuerzas de su maltratado cuerpo, una vez tras otra.

Poco a poco, la voraz presión de los cuerpos voladores empezó a retirarse. Al principio de uno en uno y luego en escuadrones aullantes y desafiantes, se alejaron, dejando huecos tras de sí y jirones de luz abrasadora tras su estela.

La cabeza le palpitaba y las manos le dolían por la fuerza con la que habían aferrado... ¿el qué? Oliver sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarársela y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El dolor regresó a grandes zancadas, aún más fuerte que antes.

Dejo el objeto a un lado, lamentando haber dejado de caminar con su espada atada al cinto de su cadera desde hacía 150 años, y apoyando la mano en la pared se ayudó para levantarse, quería estar parado y dueño de su magnífico porte cuando su enemigo llegara.

Confusamente se topó con su reflejo en una de las ventanas de las habitaciones del pasillo, daba miedo, su frente era una masa de cabello empapado de sangre que no lograba ocultar del todo el revelador blanco del hueso expuesto debajo de ella.

Como un muerto.

Puso a prueba su equilibrio y, satisfecho, se encaminó al otro extremo del pasillo hasta la puerta de Damian, quería asegurarse de que estaba cerrada cuando su enemigo llegara, con una sonrisa avergonzada, reparó en la sangre que corría por la jamba de la puerta y llenaba las grietas que había a ambos lados del umbral. Su sangre. Hay que ser muy cuidadoso, pensó, a la hora de prometerle algo a los olvidados que moran bajo los umbrales.

Estaba abierta, la cerró con un movimiento seco y luego se volvió a ver el pasillo, sus sentidos despiertos le advirtieron la llegada...

**-Todd –**susurro, el veneno del odio y el rencor haciéndose eco una y otra vez en su voz.

**-Queen** –dijo el joven avanzando hasta el frente y viéndole, de frente y sin perdón, ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Claro que el que había matado siglos en el pasado era más viejo... este era joven, un mortal del que se había alimentado...

Que amargo es el destino en verdad... pensó...


	6. Chapter 6

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Parte 6/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver se permite una sonrisa al ver al joven moverse con la elegante belleza de una pantera, arrastra una espada por el suelo, una espada que emite un ruido tal que amenaza la poca cordura que sostiene los anhelos de Oliver. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason se mueve como un animal salvaje rodeando a su presa, los orbes de Oliver recorrieron sin piedad cada tramo del cuerpo del hombre joven, distinguiendo las fortalezas y las debilidades como en el pasado distinguió a otros. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La espera no se extiende más tiempo cuando Jasón corre en su dirección sosteniendo de repente, en un gesto correcto y seguro, el arma que hasta hará poco arrastrara.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"ustrong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Morirás/strong/u –la palabra fue pronunciada por ambas bocas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bruce Wayne sostenía con delicado tacto el cuerpo de Richard, su hijo mayor, el atractivo joven había llorado hasta quedarse dormido y a él, padre al fin y al cabo, no le había quedado más remedio que escucharlo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La desesperación de Richard era contagiosa y Bruce sabía, muy en el fondo que Dick le culpaba de lo que ocurría con Damián./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le culpaba por no haber escuchado al muchacho cuando decía que algo pasaba durante las noches, le culpaba por no haber notado sino hasta el final que Damián no tenía suficiente sangre en el cuerpo, le culpaba por no haber podido evitar aquello, por no prestarle atenció /Y no serviría de nada recordar que Damián no permitía ni aceptaba intervención de nadie en su vida ni en su salud. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Richard estaba sufriendo y no había remedio... Bruce aceptaba que Dick adoraba a Damián de un modo que no había sido capaz de querer a nadie más... ni tan siquiera a Bárbara y esta última había sido su gran amor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En silencio acaricio la cabeza del joven y paso los dedos silenciosos por su mejilla blanca aun tibia a causa del llanto. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Todo mejorará/span/strong –prometió, inclinando la cabeza hasta dejar en su cabello un beso solo span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–te compensare por esto Richard, te compensare.../strong /span-no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero era lo de menos. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver luchaba por arrastrar su cuerpo destrozado hasta la salida de la clínica, no estaba en su mejor momento, horribles y recientes quemaduras cubrían la mitad de su cara y se extendían por todo su cráneo pelado, la herida abierta que ya tenía cuando Todd lo había encontrado era ahora más grande, presentando la mitad del cráneo descubierto. Uno de sus brazos era un muñón ennegrecido e inútil, con el brazo sano –bueno, todo lo sano que podía estar –apretada la extremidad lisiada contra su cuerpo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Todd era un guerrero avezado en el pasado, pero este... era una maldita bestia dispuesta a matar o morir, si no supiera lo que sabía sobre él, Oliver se habría inclinado a creer que el chico se había enamorado de Damian, pero era una tontería... consideraba a Todd incapaz de aquellos sentimientos, menos aún por quién, como Damian, tenía la mancha de la corrupción sobre su alma. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Se hallaba ansioso aun a pesar de haber logrado dejar inconsciente a su enemigo, lo habría matado de tener la posibilidad, pero Todd había adquirido para sí una suerte de armadura de fe que le dolía en la carne muerta, el golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente, y esperaba que al borde de la muerte, le había costado medio brazo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Podía sentir cómo el pánico, ajeno a toda razón, trataba de zarandearlo, se erguía en su interior, la fe cristiana, esa que era verdadera, era para los de su naturaleza un enemigo tan antiguo como el mismo fuego. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tenía vida propia: un alma forjada en la cólera de Dios conra todos aquellos que se habían alejado de su lado, negándolo y alimentándose cual sanguijuelas de la sangre de los hijos que había elegido como señores del mundo que había creado para ellos. Una fuerza templada por el martillo de la desesperación. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Pensó en Damian, y un temor sordo lo obligo a continuar su camino./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tras dejar inconsciente a Todd había ido a buscar a Damian –pues en pelea habían destruido medio edificio el vampiro y el antaño sacerdote – solo para descubrir que aunque la habitación estaba sana... no contenía más a su morador. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y Oliver sabía, oh... él sabía, que debía encontrar su tesoro. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cabellos del color de la amapola, Damián sueña con un muchacho de frágil forma y hermosa sonrisa./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Alabado... ¿Quién es él? /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Era el jardinero de la fortaleza, el jardinero... dice el señor de la fortaleza frente suyo, los ojos le arden de fría furia, controlada y terrible, Damián sueña con una furia ciega y helada como la escarcha sobre la nieve blanca./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Damian sueña y tiene frio porque el beso de la muerte ya está cerca, no queda en su cuerpo suficiente sangre para hacerle vivir, cada transfusión que le han hecho ha servido de muy poco si cada noche le vacián de vuelta./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pero esa noche es diferente./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Esa noche sueña... con un muchacho con ojos de gacela, puros e inocentes./spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"El primer infeliz que se atrevió a amarlo como una persona ama a otra y no como un esclavo que ama a su regente. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Colín.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dulce y envidiado Colin... /span/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_6_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"No hay nada como un primer amor, incluso para el heredero de un clan de practicas hereticas y malvadas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En cuanto a Bruce, no hay que culparle, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero un hombre no puede vencer a las practicas vampiricas si no sabe que existen, estamos en un universo que cree en la lógica y él no era batman. lo siento/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


	7. Chapter 7

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"Parte 7/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damian Al Ghul estaba muerto./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Muerto no una sino tres veces, antes de esta última vida. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Pero aun siendo las cosas así... los recuerdos continuaban perezosos deslizándose por la mente joven. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tenía dieciséis la noche que sus ojos se cerraron al mundo de los vivos, dieciséis la noche que los labios de su madre se inclinaron fríos sobre su frente, dieciséis la noche que las manos heladas de su abuelo se cernieron sobre él tras haber cumplido el último rito. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Por eso los recuerdos habían vuelto desde el día que cumpliera dieciséis, porque allí su vida había terminado y su alma, un alma ambiciosa y llena de anhelos nunca satisfechos, reclamaba el destino que por derecho... le pertenecía. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Allí estaban los recuerdos, la ventana desde la que había contemplado a su madre discutir con su tío sobre su mano derecha. Allí estaba la almena por la que había paseado y recitado las citas y rituales que su abuelo le asignaba. Allí estaba el pequeño santuario levantado en memoria de su padre, muerto bajo la ira de los espíritus, un monumento embellecido por artesanos /Todavía era su hogar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Aún víctima de los recuerdos sintió el escozor que le producía en la piel el reflejo de la luz del sol. Todavía no se estaba quemando pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo... o eso era lo que pensaba Damian Al Ghul. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Los fantasmas nunca habían sido algo habitual en la experiencia de Damian a pesar de la herencia de su sangre, pero el fantasma de los recuerdos del pasado, ese ser que obliga a la mente a retornar a vida pasadas no le dejaría en paz. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"El último sin embargo era especial... y trataba de obligarlo a despertar antes de que ocurriera el lamento fatal. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damián abrió los ojos y aunque no era del todo aquel Al Ghul, lo reconoció. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Había sido criado de su familia, un jardinero grácil y hermoso, como una de esas pinturas que tanto gustaban a su madre. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damian lo había visto desde el balcón de su habitación la primera vez, lo había mirado preguntándose quien en el mundo era él, y el chico había elevado la mirada del arbusto de flores solo para mirarlo a los ojos. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Había sido una cosa extraña y hermosa, el criado era gentil y educado, con unas formas tan dulces que lograban, a veces enternecerle y ... aunque no lo amaba plenamente, pronto fue consciente de que Colin, tal era su nombre, si lo amaba... lo amaba con esa dulzura y entrega que son fatales para los corazones humanos pues anulan la lógica de los pensamientos, Damian lo habría solicitado en sus aposentos de inmediato de haber tenido la sangre fría suficiente, en cambio se lo había solicitado primero a su abuelo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Y este, ah, ojala estuviera ardiendo en las llamas del infierno en ese mismo instante, R'as AlGhul le había dicho que el chico sería suyo si cruzaba las puertas de la muerte y volvía con bien...br /Lo había hecho por él.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ahora recordaba una cosa simple... había aceptado la conversión por él.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Colín –/strongsusurro en voz baja, paladeando el sabor de aquellas palabras y luego observando a la figura que estaba frente suyo, las mismas manos blancas, el rostro con pecas... y los ojos... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Damian/span –/strongcontestó el otro y se inclinó hasta acariciarle la mejilla, la caricia fue helada como trozos de hielo ardiendo... duele, y los ojos de Colín brillan decepcionados –span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Te he traído muy pronto amado, debes volver... recuerda Damián, recuerda... porque de otro modo no podré ayudarte. /strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damian se hunde de vuelta en el mundo de los sueños... está muriendo, pero por el momento se siente más fuerte. /p  
/div 


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

Tiene dieciséis años.

Es una noche de verano y las estrellas brillan sobre su cabeza a través del humo de incontables chimeneas. La ciudad que hay más abajo apesta a hedor, pecado y corrupción, pero su abuelo se ocupa de que la fortaleza, el palacio donde habitan se barra, se limpie y se perfume con incienso.

En el patio, los mozos de cuadra se ocupan de los caballos después de la llegada de los últimos mensajeros del día y las cocineras y los mozos de cocina empiezan a reunir los ingredientes de las comidas de mañana para irlos cocinando poco a poco.

Y en sus habitaciones Colín duerme sobre su lecho, Damián siente que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece y la sangre de su "regalo" es tan dulce que por el momento no necesita reclamar nada más pero mun día lo hará porque Colin es muy atractivo... .

Camina por uno de los pasillos superiores rumbo a la mezquita, donde su abuelo le espera a él y su conversación.

Últimamente las relaciones entre abuelo y nieto no son las mejores, cuando niño amo a su abuelo de forma entrañable pero tras la conversión algo ha cambiado como si se envenenara el pozo de sus afectos, o hubiera sido liberado de un hechizo rapaz.

Desde el momento en que regreso del camino de la muerte Damian pensaba en su abuelo como un recipiente perfecto, cuya alma había desaparecido dejándolo vació. Sabía tambien que la llegada al poder de su señor no lo había cambiado para bien, su dominio sobre las asas reales de los reinos circundantes es completo y aun todo ese poder no lo satisface, Ras AlGhul parece una presa destruida, incapaz de contener las aguas. En el interior de su abuelo no hay luz, no hay paz ni salvación, ve al mundo como un lugar perdido... y no hay forma de que cambie de opinión.

Damian le creía en el pasado, pero la existencia de Colin le hace hacerse preguntas, grandes preguntas, siente algo parecido a la ternura por el joven y aunque no es amor, quizá algún día lo sea.

Entra en la mezquita, la decoración ha cambiado. La tela del altar es ahora de un negro solemne, las paredes están decoradas con cortinas del color de la sangre y parecen húmedas, el techo brilla con reflejos que Damian no reconoce aunque su alma si, era el lugar de oración de su abuelo.

**-Damian** –llama su abuelo desde detrás del altar mirándolo a los ojos, y el joven solo puede inclinar leve la cabeza antes de devolverle la mirada.

**-Abuelo.**

El señor de la fortaleza se eleva cuan alto es y sus ojos frios estudian al mas joven.

**\- ¿Cuáles son los grandes mandamientos nieto mío?**

_"Mío"_ la palabra reconoce los ecos en la estancia y congelan a Damian en su lugar, hay presión en la palabra y no lo entiende del todo pero siente alarma, desde luego ahora es más hijo de su abuelo que de su padre y su madre, pues su abuelo le abrió camino a esta nueva existencia... inmortal y necesitada de sangre como sustento para vivir.

**\- El hombre que es digno de tal nombre ha de tratar con justicia y equidad a sus iguales y mejores, aquellos que por el contrario no poseen honor no merecerán la piedad **

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios como pájaros enjaulados luchando por salir primera una que la otra, continuó hablando de los mandamientos de su abuelo con devoción y respeto.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, las velas empezaron a parpadear.

**-¿Cuál es la obligación del hijo para con sus padres?**

**-Honrarlos, que sus días sean largos en la tierra que se les ha concedido.**

El alma de Damian titila con las velas, hay algo malo en toda la ceremonia, no sabe bien qué, pero no puede evitar temer.

Oh, que los cielos se apiaden... un fulgor escarlata brilla en el techo, ¿Hay luna de sangre aquella noche?

**-Correcto -** La capilla huele a tierra removida y mohosa, la sombra de abuelo se cierne sobre él implacable- Tú has renunciado a tus padres. Yo te he sacado de ese mundo. Yo soy tu padre y sin embargo no te abres ante mí, ni me respetas. ¿Cuál es el pago del pecado?

La oscuridad se cierne sobre él antes de que Damian pueda hacer nada. De repente esta encerado en un ataúd, a su lado puede oler la tierra húmeda y oír las sabandijas escarbando en ella.

**-La muerte** –adivina.

**-Correcto -**aun puede oir a su abuelo, eso lo alivia en cierto modo -El pago del pecado es la muerte... tú has desobedecido al plan sagrado de la orden.

El muchacho susurra.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Nunca has visto la luz y nunca lo harás, los hados te han rechazado Damian porque ignorando las ordenes de nuestra orden y tu destino brillante te has avenido a encapricharte con un mortal, le has llevado a tu lecho y dado un título que ni merece ni corresponde, si yo errara el hado me juzgaría y tú lo sabrías, pero como ves, ha coronado mi trabajo con el éxito** -El ataúd se abre y él se encuentra en el sótano de la fortaleza. La luna pasa por una ventana abierta... y otra vez... y una vez más, cada vez más rápido. Se acumulan los trofeos. Los enemigos derrotados vienen a postrarse a los pies de su abuelo, que es cada vez más orgulloso, alto y mezquino –**Con los años seré recompensado por mi dura labor.**

Él joven se esfuerza por deshacerse del poder que enmaraña su mente y le impide contestar, porque lo ve todo frente suyo, porque sabe que está siendo inducido a ver todo eso.

_**-¿Lo ves? Tu propio cuerpo conoce tu pecado. Ven, déjame enseñarte lo que debería haber sido**_ -Damian se aleja otra vez del ataúd, pero esta vez se pone al lado del hombre. El tributo es para ella tanto como para él. Siente que el poder de los enemigos elegidos para la destrucción recorre sus venas y le proporciona más poder. Cuando crece el poder de su abuelo, él crece con él. Con el tiempo, recorre el mundo convertido en su sucesor, recogiendo una cosecha interminable desangre y dolor sirviendo a sus planes que ahora son suyos.

Y los años pasan...

Los años pasan y Colín, cuya dulzura es incomensurable es abandonado, no a su suerte pues Damian no es tan cruel pero nunca más estará en las habitaciones de Damian, este ha entendido que su destino es más importante que los anhelos de una carne que por otro lado está muerta.

Esta bajo su influjo, el de su abuelo, su voluntad le guía y le ordena un destino que Damian no valora ni desea pero contra el que no puede oponerse porque esta frente a él y lo controla todo.

Hasta que Damian se libera de su influjo.

Tres años después de la reunión en la mezquita, se encuentra en un charco de sangre enfrentándose a Ras, tras enterarse que Colín no existe más, que ha sido asesinado por la orden.

**-Te rechazo** –Declara, con la espada a centímetros del cuello de Ras, recordando cuanto lo amo siendo un niño e incapaz de volver realidad el sentimiento, en su alma solo resuman el odio y el rencor.

Libre de años de dominio mental se ha encontrado solo, pero le sobra orgullo y desea recuperar su dignidad como poco, su abuelo le mira irónico.

**-Dime, hijo de mi sangre, ¿qué es lo que rechazas?**

**-A ti, tus maquinaciones, todo lo que hay en ti y lo que representas... Ahora entiendo porque madre te abandono en cuanto me convertiste, pues escucha, seas lo que seas yo no soy igual, hagas lo que hagas... Te detendré y nunca conocerás el triunfo de tus planes.**

Es joven, Damian lo sabe, demasiado joven para entender que ha prometido en que se ha metido, pero también que se pasara los siguientes siglos de su no existencia cumpliendo esa promesa, tratando de estar a la altura de esas endemoniadas palabras... hasta el día en que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de un hombre moribundo en una calle.  
.

Cuando abre los ojos Colin esta ante él como un ángel de la muerte.

**-No puedes morir Damian** –susurra, con voz dulce mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Te abandone** –gime en cambio Damian, preguntándose como en el mundo podría no haber sido capaz de amarlo, como en el mundo aun ahora es incapaz de corresponder los dulces sentimientos que el otro guarda en su interior para el.

**-No... me protegiste, me enviaste lejos de las garras de tu abuelo, pero no podía vivir sin ti y él se vengó, pero escucha... recuerda, tienes una razón para existir, prometiste algo en su día y debes cumplirlo...**

**-¿De qué hablas?** –gime... sintiéndose ahogado, Colin en cambio parece preocupado y mira a sus espaldas, como sospechando algo **–****Colin...**

**-Él está en camino...**

**-¿quién?**

**-Ras, Ras Al Ghul**


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 9

Es un hombre de esos a los que la edad no ha hecho mal. Con un atractivo frio y peligroso, con una mirada de peligrosos que delatan una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Damián observa a Ras ingresar a la habitación y como su persona se desliza hasta llegar a estar en un metro de él.

Y Damián continuo en el lecho, un frío atroz le congela el pecho y mira de frente a AlGhul, el mismo que le mira sin decir palabra, estudiándole atento y sin demora, observando cada rasgo de su rostro, la curva de sus ojos, la profundidad de su pupila.

El joven sabe distinguir el interés y sabe que AlGhul está comparándolo, asegurándose de que sea Damián, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

El adolescente le observa también, viendo al hombre de sus pesadillas, viendo al hombre de seis meses antes, el mismo que cada noche desde entonces le ha visitado.

El hijo de Bruce Wayne lo reconoce como quién reconoce a la serpiente cuya mordida va a ser la causa de su muerte, y su cuerpo se estremece de horror y asco.

Lo reconoce porque no hay modo de que no lo haga, los labios rojos de Ras están teñidos por una única persona ... recuerda sin querer la primera noche, esa en la que estaba encantado ante la promesa de la Reina de verso en otra ocasión, tal vez al atardecer en la torre del reloj ¿Alguna vez ha comido allí? ... no, Damián nunca ha comido allí pero no importa le encantaría comer en compañía de Oliver ... Y de repente sueño, cansancio ... un agotamiento completo y un pinchazo tan doloroso como placentero en su cuello.

También recuerda otra cosa.

Un sabor metálico en su boca y luego deslizándose especialmente por su garganta.

Le entran ganas de vomitar y su cuerpo se estremece, doblándose en dos en un ataque de tos, pero no hay nada que devolver y su boca está seca, no hay saliva que escupir.

Ahora entiende todo.

Los recuerdos

La debilidad.

Saber quién es y no tener las dudas que debieran acompañar a su destino.

De ra al Ghul

Mil veces Maldito.

Lo maldice en voz baja en lenguas que ni tan solo sabía que conocía, la mayoría de ellas olvidadas habían siglos.

Eleva la mirada y lo ve.

No se atreve a preguntar ¿Cómo en el mundo se ha atrevido a hacer algo así? Pues es demasiado incluso para él.

Lo observa y el odio le llena la mirada, le llena el alma, es un volcán en erupción que desea salir en palabras horribles, que no salen.

Lo único que vende la boca de Damián es la pregunta que nunca ha hecho.

_**-¿Por qué? **_

.

Talía quería ser libre, Ras lo sabía, y llegado el momento Ras la libero con una condición.  
La convertiría, lo prometía, si antes ella engendraba un heredero.

Talía dio el niño y Ras lo tomo de sus brazos y nunca le reconoció a la madre el derecho de ser madre, fue mentora, maestra y algo semejante... pero poco más, el único afecto que Damian pudo tener y sentir fue por Ras.

Y Ras AlGhul en respuesta le amo como no amo a ningún hijo de su sangre.

.

Por eso, cuando la mirada de la reencarnación de su nieto, se volvió veneno en respuesta a la suya, suspiro resignado y se acercó a él.

_**-No confundas estupidez con arrojo, hijo de mi sangre, tú Damian te has resistido lo suficiente al destino que forje para ti, aun así me he permitido darte una segunda oportunidad, me costó años hallar una encarnación de tu madre, siglos hallar el hombre adecuado para engendrarte, y otros tantos años de planificación para que ambos te engendraran en el momento indicado para que el cuerpo mortal reclamara tu alma –**_declaro a poca distancia del lecho de seda donde el joven estaba, los ojos de Damian ardían en fuego esmeralda, el mismo fuego que brillaría en los ojos de algún demonio de las aguas **–**_**Piensa nieto mío antes de reclamar, él apostado mi poder a devolverte a donde perteneces, ¿no eres acaso hijo de mi sangre? ¿No eres acaso mi único heredero? Lo que he hecho lo he hecho automáticamente por ti, porque, mi amor, sigues siendo lo único bueno que estas manos tuvieron hecho **_


	10. Chapter 10

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"Parte 10/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oliver quemo parte de la sangre en sus venas para curar la herida de su brazo, en una noche o dos, crecería la parte del brazo que había perdido a causa del sacerdote, pero no sería aquella noche. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Se estremeció un poco y continuó su camino, una fuerte masa de magia antigua y la conexión que existía entre su alma y la de Damián le permitía seguirle, aun así el mal presentimiento le cubría cada sentido. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo si es que quería salvar a Damian de un destino peor que la muerte.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Salvar, que amarga era esa palabra... ¿Cómo salvarlo? Se preguntó... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Su memoria retrocedió un siglo en el pasado. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Había vagado errante y sin sentido tras la destrucción de Damián y la posterior del sacerdote... no tenía razones para existir y conocía más bien poco, muy poco, de los otros vampiros que habitaban y azotaban la tierra. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Damián no le había dicho mucho, pero le había contado leyendas del ser que se apareció ante él una noche de aquellas. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Era alto y poseía un porte elevado y aristocrático que insinuaba más siglos de los que sumaba la existencia de Oliver. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Es difícil describirlo sin caer en el error, Oliver, Ras Al Ghul es ante todo un antiguo, de esos que han habitado esta tierra el tiempo suficiente para que otros no puedan contenerlo sin terminar sometiéndose, tiene poder y eso ya es suficiente para temerle, tiene un objetivo final y eso querido amigo es terrible para los hombres. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Si hubiera un modo de explicar sus objetivos sería este. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Quiero el vástago perfecto. Quiero dominar a todos los hombres y a todos los vampiros que pueblan el mundo. Quiero dominar la tierra. Quiero traer la noche eterna. Quiero conocer el fin de toda forma. Quiero./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Témele si lo deseas, pero nunca te cruces en su camino, más allá del hijo que reclamo para sí no hay cosa alguna que él haya querido en este mundo"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La descripción de Damian era suficiente para creer que en cuanto se reconocieran sus naturalezas Ras le tomaría del cuello y le vaciaría toda la sangre de las venas. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"No fue así. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"El anciano vio en la memoria del vampiro más joven aquello que este atesoraba y penaba: el recuerdo de su amante./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Damian"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Si, Damian.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Para Oliver no era ninguna rareza que se conocieran aunque Damian no hubiese aclarado ese punto y luego un susurro lento y amargo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""estarás allí, cuando él vuelva, protégele si puedes, pero si es que no... apártate de mi camino y el suyo, porque antes que amor para ti tiene obligaciones para conmigo"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Había entendido que Damian era aquel hijo suyo del que los antiguos hablaban, la prueba de su magia y hechicería, un cuerpo mortal capaz de contener un alma que no era humana ni demoniaca, un alma forjada en lo profundo de la sangre vampírica. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Un alma y un cuerpo capaces, al estar unidos por la naturaleza aunque su misma existencia fuese antinatural, de dominar el mundo si se lo proponían./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Al menos desde la percepción de Ras AlGhul./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Continuo caminando, siguiendo los rastros de la magia y un presentimiento vació le comunico que Todd, maldito fuera, ojala su alma ardiera en las llamas del infierno por la eternidad, había logrado salir de la inconsciencia y le seguía.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"¿Es que acaso el hado no veía que con Ras él, Oliver, ya tenía enemigos suficientes?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perdóname señor porque he pecado"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Damian adoraba a su abuelo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lo respeto y lo quiso más que a la vida, a la sangre y la muerte./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero existían cosas terribles en los mundos... existía algo llamado amor. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Y el querer fue poco para él. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Damian retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la cama, su cuerpo moviéndose a un son desconocido. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"En sus oídos palpitaban los gritos de los aldeanos y su mano el toque condenado de su amante. br /Oliver. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Se encoge en contra de sus deseos, el vientre convirtiéndose en eso que no dirá nunca en voz alta. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ve a su abuelo y lo sabe. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No importa cuantos siglos pasen. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No importa cuantas vidas ocurran. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ha hecho cuanto esta en su mano para pelear contra él. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Impedirle ser el hombre que dirija el mundo de la noche. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero no ha logrado nada. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Debe reconocerle una cosa. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No estaba em un error cuando le dijo que el amor es una debilidad. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero esta en un error... y él lo sabe. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cuando creé que Damian es el mismo vástago de siglos pasados. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ese cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ese cuyo espíritu era fuego imperecedero./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ese que puso a los pies de un sirviente su corazón.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ese del que se enamoro de un gitano una noche en el desierto y durmió con él al borde de un oasis ocultos entre el follaje. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No es ése que vio una noche en una iglesia a un joven de ojos bonitos y bajo capa de ilusión le dijo como acabar con su señora... con Talia. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No es el mismo que antaño, con espadas gemelas en mano, reto al anciano que era su vida y luego abandono su castillo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No es él aunque tenga sus recuerdos. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Damian posee su alma pero poco mas../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nunca ha matado. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nunca ha tomado un pajarillo entre sus manos y lamentado que muriera solo por ingresar en un lugar maldito. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jamas ha desnudado su figura para el placer de nadie ni extendido sus brazos ansioso del afecto que alguien este dispuesto a darle. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No es quién se enamoro de Colin, aunque le encantaría poder serlo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Besar sus blancas mejillas salpicadas de pecas y esconder la cabeza en su pecho amante. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ya no es el asesino ni el heredero./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ya no. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero conserva sus recuerdos y susurra en vano. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-¿Qué le ofreciste a mi padre a cambio de venderme? /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sus ojos se encuentran y ya no hay miedo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"En el fondo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Muy en el fondo Damian sabe algo más. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oliver esta cerca. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Y... Cuando le entregue la cabeza de AlGhul ... Damian esta dispuesto a entregarse a él. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Solo espera estar vivo cuando eso pasé. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Porque aunque han pasado siglos eso si se ha mantenido. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aun ama a ese hombre./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El sonido de su respiración era bajo, y sin embargo le martilleaba sin piedad en los oidos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Un tenue susurro de tiempos pasados./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pensó sin querer en su boca de nacar, la mirada clara y profunda, el eco seco de una hoja cayendo a sus pies y el muchacho viendole de frente./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jason pensó sin poder evitarlo que de haber sido las cosas diferentes le habria gustado que el chico muriera./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Así fuese unicamente porque dejara de sufrir./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ahora no podia dejar que muriese porque dejar que muriese sería entregarlo a las fauces de Queen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El demonio rubio de flechas envenenadas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Avanzo temblando hasta donde pudo escuchando... Escuchando simplemente el sonido de la respiración dolorida de Damian./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Su mente confusa era esclava de anhelos pasados y remotos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Un susurro vago./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Una promesa mal hecha./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Un beso frío como escarcha y el relicario en el suelo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Lo harás por mi. ¿Verdad? Mata a AlGhul... Mata a Talia, y mata a la cabeza del demonio, tú puedes hacerlo... Mirame ahora y te diré como..."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Una risa amarga le escapo de los labios consciente de lo absurdo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nunca había sido libre./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"En cuanto se libro de la influencia de Talia cayo en la de su hijo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero nunca encontro a Ras y no pudo destruirlo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Por su parte Damian lo abandono como había abandonado antes a otros, pues los mortales le eran indiferentes y en cuanto la bruja estuvo acabada dejo de importarle el esclavo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"La iglesia había sido su refugio./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hasta que lo encontro./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Con Queen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Era terrible recordar cosas en un momento como aquel, poco a poco gotas del complicado entramado de otra vida se formaba en si mente y descubría otros detalles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ahora sabía porque Dick lo amaba tanto./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Y porque él aunque lo entendía no podia amarlo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Una herida negra le cruzaba el corazón./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"La herida de saber que moriría esa noche, luchando por salvarle la vida a alguien a quien él no le interesaba lo mas mínimo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
